


Flutter

by mortenavida



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheesy, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, drive-in movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: It's couples night at the drive-in, but Tony shows up alone (as he always does). They won't let him in without a partner, but before he could drive away upset, a stranger hops into his car and says, "Hey babe, sorry I'm late." Tony rolls with it.





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> For Square K2 - Flutter
> 
> And why yes, my titles are seeming to come from the prompts. Hey, it works!

Tony’s weekly ritual, at least since he started MIT, was to show up at Fury’s Drive-In and catch whatever the special double feature was. He was glad those were on Wednesday’s because that was when Rhodey was busy and, if he were honest with himself, there was nothing better to do. So he sat alone in his car for a few hours. So what?

What he didn’t count on today was the date. Sure, most of the time he didn’t bother to see what time of year it was since there wasn’t a need to, but after today he was going to change that. There were only so many pitying looks he could receive from the girl running the ticket booth before he had enough.

“I’m sorry,” she said, actually sounding upset for him., “but it’s required tonight to have someone with you. Preferable a significant other.”

Tony let out a long sigh. “Come on, Darcy, you see me every week…”

“I know, Tony, I know. Look, I’d let you in, but my boss is going to be checking cars later. Make sure there’s no sex going on, so I can’t just let you go this time.”

“I can’t just say you’re my date?” he asked before giving her a wink. The car behind him honked then and he rolled his eyes. “Christ, _fine_. I’ll—”

He was interrupted by the creek of his car door. Tony looked over as a pony-tailed brunet man slipped inside. Tony opened his mouth to ask the stranger what the hell he was doing, but he was stopped by the smile on the man’s face. Before Tony could stop him, there was a hand on his leg, squeezing.

“I’m sorry I’m late, babe,” the stranger said. “I had to walk further than I thought and my boots aren’t exactly built for that!”

Tony looked down at the shin-high black boots with far too many buckles on them. A pair of tight black jeans were tucked into the boots and Tony found himself following the curve of the man’s thick thigh. He continued his path up to the tight tank top hidden under a loose, plaid jacket. The combination was weird; Tony liked it.

“Whose this?” Darcy asked, breaking Tony’s daydream of finding out what was in those pants.

“Looks like I made it just in time,” the man said before leaning across Tony’s lap. “Hey, sorry! I told him to wait, but you know how he is. Wants to get a good spot.”

Darcy laughed and held her hand out. “Tony, I expect to hear all about this later. I thought you were single!”

Tony handed her money for the car before giving her a shrug, mind finally realizing what was happening. “I didn’t want to break your heart.”

She snorted. “As if you had a chance with me. Go on, enjoy you two!”

“Thanks, Darcy.” Tony pulled forward into the lot, not looking toward the stranger. “So, uh…”

“You looked upset at being told to leave,” the stranger said, pulling out his phone. “My plans got canceled last minute so I figured a free movie wouldn’t hurt. We both win.”

Tony parked in what he came to call _his_ spot. “Sure, I guess. Unless you’re a serial killer in disguise.”

He snorted, turning his phone’s screen off before sliding it back into his pocket. “Do I look like one?”

“That’s exactly what a serial killer would say.” Still, Tony grinned and held out his hand. “Tony.”

“I heard.” The stranger took the hand anyway. “Friends call me Bucky.”

Tony felt a flutter in his chest as Bucky pulled his hand away and got comfortable in the seat. “What’s playing anyway?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Tony said honestly, getting comfortable as well. He left one hand on the drive shaft, tapping out a random rhythm on it. “I never bother to look.”

“You just show up?”

“Got nothing better to do.”

“Hm.” Bucky rubbed at his chin before turning to give Tony a smile.

Bucky had said something, but Tony couldn’t catch it. Not when he was so distracted by how attractive the stranger next to him was. He shook himself out of it and tried not to blush. He wasn’t some _girl_. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if this counted as one date or two.”

Date. Tony cleared his throat. Sure, he was bi, but he never expected another man to just come out and ask him like this. “How many do you want it to me?”

“I typically don’t ask a guy home until the third date, so…” Bucky smirked and reached out to lace their fingers together. “I want to say it’s two. One per movie.”

“And you think they’ll be a third date?”

Bucky brought Tony’s hand up, placing a gentle kiss against the back of it. “At least, I’m hoping.”

He couldn’t help it — Tony laughed, squeezing Bucky’s hand. “You’ll probably hate me by the fifth one.”

“Maybe, but it’ll be fun in the meantime.”

Bucky was right, and Tony couldn’t stop smiling through both of the ridiculous rom-coms that played that night. The flutter never left his chest.


End file.
